


五次Spock认为不合逻辑，一次他认为符合逻辑

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, T'hy'la, Teen Romance, Young Jim, Young Love, Young Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona·Kirk不能如约跟自己亲爱的小儿子一同在爱荷华休假了，她只能让Pike来帮她解决问题。Pike在最短的是时间内找到了一个合适的人选，于是他把16岁的星舰高材生Spock送到了13岁的James.T.Kirk面前。青少年AU，Jim在十三岁的暑假没有选择去Tarsus IV，而是在爱荷华遇到了Spock。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/gifts).



申明：他们不属于我，他们只属于派拉蒙。

Jim13岁，Spock16岁，青少年AU，设定Jim在11岁飞车事件之后，Winona带着Jim和Sam到洛杉矶生活，但每个暑假还是会回到爱荷华的老屋度过一段时光。而Spock也提早进入星舰学院，而且我稍微更改了一下原始设定，Spock大Jim 3岁而不是2岁。

感谢催文小天使狐狸和BETA小天使猫咪，欢迎大家来SK/pinto不拆不逆QQ群玩，群号464213340。以下是正文。

 

0\. 五封邮件  
———————————————————————————————————————  
2246，June，30，PM 13:32  
From Winona to Jim

嗨，宝贝儿，我真的很抱歉。我今天早上接到通知，我有个重要任务必须完成。我很遗憾我恐怕不能在今天晚上与你在爱荷华汇合了。Grace要去Tarsus IV考察，如果你想，你也可以跟着一起去。但你也可以享受爱荷华的夏日阳光？至少老Jack答应我会照顾你。Sam还在河鼓二实习，如果你打算留在爱荷华，他保证他在7月底结束实习就赶回爱荷华陪你。我会补偿你的，宝贝儿。如果任务能在8月结束，我带你和Sam一起去Risa星度假如何？我知道你想去那里很久了。所以，宝贝儿，能原谅我这次吗？

永远爱你的妈妈 XXX

PS：我会给你安排一个临时的保姆AI，它会照顾你的起居饮食，并且每天都可以陪你看老式电影，跟你玩老式国际象棋。

2246，June，30，PM 13:40  
From Jim to Winona

不，不去Tarsus IV。Risa非常棒，但不能有任何“Frank*”。

同样爱你，但暂时不想原谅你的Jim  
———————————————————————————————————————

2246，June，30，PM 13：47

From Winona Kirk to Christopher Pike

Holy Shit ! Pike你给我听着，不管你他妈在干吗，现在、立刻、马上给我找个会老式国际象棋的保姆AI去爱荷华照顾我儿子Jim。我需要它今天晚上1800时出现在我家门口！这他妈是星联欠我的！这他妈也是你欠我的！这两周要是我儿子在爱荷华出了任何问题，你他妈会知道后果有多可怕！

———————————————————————————————————————

2246，June，30，PM 14：02

From Christopher Pike to Spock S'chn T'gai

Spock少尉，你之前一直没有完成那份关于地球人类思维习惯及行为模式的研究报告，对吗？我的意思是对群体进行远距离观察是远远不够的，你必须得跟地球人类密切接触——不仅仅是一同学习、研究，你还得与他们近距离生活一段时间，这样你才能让你的收集的数据有真实样板可进行比对。现在我这里有个机会，可以与一个十三岁的地球人类少年共同生活2周时间，而且我想这个少年样本你会很感兴趣的，他是George•Kirk和Winona•Kirk的儿子。假如你能在7月底完成你的研究报告，我将非常乐意给你在我的指挥管理课程上打个A+，并且给予你我个人亲笔推荐信。毕竟星联一半以上的军官是人类，了解他们，从而可以管理他们。如果你无法顺利完成你的研究报告，我将很遗憾无法为你提供在进取号上的职位。你知道吗，我真的很期待你有朝一日能成为我的首席科学官。

Christopher•Pike  
———————————————————————————————————————

2246，June，30，PM 14：10

From Spock S'chn T'gai to Christopher Pike

Pike上校，你以A+的成绩和进取号的职位来劝服我，是不合逻辑的。我个人非常感谢你给予我近距离观察人类样本的机会，我将接受此次任务派遣，这完全是符合逻辑的。所以我将于1500时动身去爱荷华，请明确告知我目的地。

Spock S'chn T'gai  
———————————————————————————————————————

*设定Frank是Winona在George去世后的第一任男友，和Jim一起在爱荷华生活过一段时间，对Jim不是那么友善。Jim飞车事件之后，Winona带着Jim和Sam去洛杉矶生活，“Frank”成为Jim口中Winona每任男友的代称。

 

1、the first time  
Jim叹了口气，把自己的PADD扔到一边。说实在的，自己不该感到失望的，这就是Winona•Kirk，不是吗？自从搬到洛杉矶与Grace阿姨一起住之后，Winona就一直忙着星联的工作，而Sam也开始做自己的研究很少有时间跟他在一起。Jim只是想跟Winona和Sam一家人在一起待上一段时间而已。夏天的爱荷华酷热异常，而且没什么好玩的地方。他以前跟Winona和Sam在一起，要么是去河边野餐，要么是去农场骑马，真正的马那种，要么干脆什么都不干，躺在老屋的沙发和妈妈、Sam看爸爸以前收藏的老式电影一边喝姜汁汽水一边吃爆米花。Jim希望过一个没有星联的任务，没有Winona那些糟糕的前男友或者现男友，只有爱荷华炎热的夏天以及与Winona和Sam相聚的夏天。

无所谓了，反正自己只是个“讨厌的小鬼”，没人管他更好。Jim懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，想着自己该怎么度过这两周的时光。想到自己终于可以去那些几百年前的老式矿洞探险，到河里的淤泥找几个几百年的老式地雷，或者去找老Jack下老式国际象棋，甚至还能到镇上的泡几个比他年长的热辣小妞。哦耶，其实也不算太糟！好吧，除了那什么保姆AI，Jim觉得自己完全不需要这个。

就在这时，门铃以一种非常清晰而且有节奏方式不断响起，简直他妈的就像定时闹钟。Jim从沙发上爬起来去开门。

当门一打开，Jim不得不说自己非常惊讶。靠，还是第一次见到这种类型的保姆AI！这是个瓦肯外形的保姆AI，而且看上去非常的年轻。傻兮兮的锅盖头加上尖尖的耳朵，浓密的眉毛斜斜飞入刘海，一双巧克力色的大眼睛清亮温润，还穿着傻不啦叽的星舰学院制服。难道是星舰学院研发的新型AI？说真的，Pike这样公器私用没问题么？但不得不说这个瓦肯AI造型真他妈帅，估计是Jim见到过最帅的瓦肯人了。不对，他并不是真正的瓦肯人，他只是个仿生机器人AI。真他妈有意思极了！

Jim不禁裂开嘴露出个明亮的笑容，侧过身让来访者进门，并且伸出手在对方手臂上轻拍了一下，说道：“你是个瓦肯造的！欢迎来到爱荷华，我是Jim。是Pike让你来的吗？你叫什么名字？”

来访者瞪大了眼睛，半边眉毛轻微上扬地看着Jim的一系列动作。“我的确出生在瓦肯。我是Spock S'chn T'gai，鉴于人类无法发出我的全名，你可以简单地称呼我Mr.Spock，Mr. James•Tiberius•Kirk。”

“这听上去真让人蛋疼！叫我Jim，我叫你Spock，就这么决定了！”

“Mr.Kirk，我并不认为叫你的全名会让你的睾丸产生疼痛感。”

“叫我Jiiiimmmm，否则我叫你Spocky！”

“这不合逻辑，Jim。”

 

2、the second time

“好吧，虽然复制机可以弄出牛排，但酱汁还是得自己做才更好吃！”Jim在等待复制机弄出牛排的时候，用一个平底锅开始调酱汁。他一边兴高采烈地对坐在餐桌旁的Spock说着，一边时不时地用手蘸点酱汁放进嘴里，啧啧有声。

Jim弄了一人份的晚餐之后，把盘子摆到Spock对面，一屁股坐下来开始享用自己的独家配方。

“我以为人类偏好与来访者共进晚餐，而你没有给我准备。”Spock突然开口道。

“哼？唔？你说虾米？我以为乃们只需要补充能量，不需要粗吃任何东西。”Jim嘴里嚼着牛排歪着头有点惊讶地看着Spock。

Spock面无表情地解释道：“否定的，虽然我们可以长时间不摄取任何食物进行能量储备，但我们可以食用地球食物，仅限于蔬菜和水果。” 

“好吧，那你可以用那个复制机随便弄点你想要的。能有人一起吃饭感觉挺好的，通常我都一个人吃。”Jim耸耸肩，看着Spock用那台老旧的食物复制机复制了蔬菜沙拉和一碗汤。噢，这个AI 可真够奇怪的。

Spock端着沙拉和汤坐到了Jim对面，开始一丝不苟地一口一口吃起来。Spock进餐的动作非常机械化，每一个动作都是对前一个动作的精准复制，就连嘴巴的开合程度和咀嚼次数都是一模一样的。Jim越看越觉得有趣，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。Spock听见笑声仍然没有停止吃沙拉的动作，只是左边眉毛轻微上扬地看了Jim一眼。Jim看到Spock眉毛的小动作，继而哈哈大笑起来。它可真有意思！

Jim渐渐停止笑声，一边埋着头继续切割牛排，一边兴致勃勃地对Spock说：“所以，Spock，吃完晚饭我们玩什么？”

“否定的，玩是不合逻辑的，我到这里的任务并不是陪你玩。”Spock停止吃沙拉，保持静坐的姿势对着Jim说。

“好吧，那你是来干嘛的？”Jim抬起头问道。

“观察、记录、收集人类行为活动数据，完成研究报告，Pike的命令。”Spock一板一眼地回答道。

“嘿，玩就不能收集人类行为活动信息了吗？玩是人类行为的重要组成部分，来吧，我们可以玩！”

“肯定的，但是我不是人类，我不玩。”

“噢，你可真没趣，有很多事情得有同伴一起做才更有意思！我相信以你的能力，你参与其中能收集到更多数据！”

“有意思。”

“那就这么定了！吃完晚饭我们可以先玩一会儿老式国际象棋，妈妈说你可以的。你知道么，现在找个你这样会老式国际象棋的可真难，一般都只会3D象棋。”Jim站起身，开始收拾自己的盘子。

Spock略微回想了一下，自己并没有告诉Winona•Kirk中校自己会老式国际象棋。但他没有反驳，毕竟他确实会。

“那你吃完了吗？如果你吃完了，我们可以早点开始。”Jim端着盘子在Spock的肩上轻轻拍了一下，开心地说道。

Spock略微点了点头：“肯定的，我们可以在15.372分之后开始此项活动。” 

 

3、the third time 

“真他妈见鬼了，你每次都赢我！”Jim生气地嘟囔着，眼睁睁地看着自己的王后被Spock干掉。

“我个人认为幽灵只是人类在科技落后时代对一些自然现象的猜测和假想，并不是真实存在的，所以你不可能在这间屋子里看见幽灵。并且我赢你，跟幽灵没有任何关系，只是因为我熟知老式国际象棋所有的大师棋谱。”Spock平静地说道。

“比喻，那只是个比喻。我就知道你的脑袋里面安装了所有的大师棋谱，否则我不可能输的这么惨！”Jim撅着嘴气鼓鼓地抱起双臂盘腿坐在沙发上。

“安装并非是个准确的词语。所以，今天的象棋活动就此结束了吗？”Spock觉得此时终止象棋活动是符合逻辑的，因为人类通常在多次失败之后会放弃尝试。况且James•Tiberius•Kirk并不是一个很弱的对手，他已经远超出了他同龄人的水平，甚至某些成年人的水平。但毕竟人类的大脑构成和训练方式跟自己的不一样，Kirk不可能如自己一般逻辑缜密。

“不！我就不相信今天赢不了你！还得再来一盘！这次我会想点新招数！”Jim转了转亮蓝色的眼珠，狡黠地笑着摆放自己的棋子，眼里透出一丝挑衅。

一局终了，Jim得意地将Spock的王后收入囊中，并在沙发上欢快地蹦跳起来。他亮蓝色的眼珠熠熠生辉，脸上带着一个巨大的笑容，粉嫩的嘴唇完整地露出了他雪白的牙齿。“Spock，这次怎么样？要赢你也不是那么困难！”接着他握起自己的拳头，在Spock肩上不轻不重地捶了一下。

“的确非常令人印象深刻的战术，不合逻辑，但是非常有效，这是我之前未曾预料的。”Spock饶有兴趣地盯着眼前男孩的嘴唇，他从来没见到过情绪如此外露的人类。Spock的母亲是与他最亲近的人类，他曾经觉得她的情绪的已经足够外露，但是相比眼前这个男孩，他的母亲显得是如此的克制和理性。Jim的最后几步棋确实非常具有独创性，且高效、迅速。不但迅速扭转了整个局面，更是夺取了最后的胜利。这种思维方式是人类独有的，鉴于自己的半瓦肯半人类血统，不得不说Spock对这种纯粹的人类思维方式有充满好奇。他突然发现比起那些疏远的同学和导师，这个男孩的行为方式更容易吸引他的注意力。包括Jim刚刚在他肩上击打那一下，如果是其他人对他这么做，他可能感到非常不适，但是面对Jim，他完全能理解人类在极度兴奋下是会做出这样的行为的，Spock意识到自己对Jim的行为有更多的忍耐力和包容性。

 

4、the fourth time

“那么，我宣布今天的象棋之夜结束！要是老妈发现我这么晚还没睡，一定会杀了我的。你不会给我妈妈打小报告的，对吗？”Jim用自己的无敌狗狗眼，讨好地对着Spock说。

“否定的，我的直接上级是Pike上校，我无须向Kirk中校汇报。并且我不认为Kirk中校会因为你晚睡而杀了你，这不合逻辑。现在0100时，的确对于一个13周岁人类青少年休息的时间来说太晚了。从明天开始，你有必要提前到2130时入睡。”Spock平静地说道。

“哈哈，你说话可真有意思。不过你不向我妈妈打小报告真是太好了，至于明天的事情，明天再说吧！我要去洗澡了！”Jim一边说一边开始脱掉他的T恤和裤子。

“请问我休息的地方在何处？”Spock看着少年裸露出更多小麦色的肌肤，不由得觉得心跳加快。这种反应是以前从来没有过的，看来他今晚需要更深层次的冥想。

“嗯？这个我倒没想到，你还需要休眠吗？如果你不介意，可以用Sam的房间，就在我房间隔壁。”

Spock坐在Jim隔壁房间，听着进入与他房间相连的公用卫生间开始洗漱。Jim没有用声波浴，而是用的老式淋浴。Spock听着淋浴水声开始进入冥想状态，他第一次发现自己的精神是如此地难以集中，脑子里不断闪过Jim蔚蓝色的眼睛、明亮的笑容和小麦色的肌肤。有意思，即使他的未结合伴侣T'pring，也无法在他冥想时动摇他的精神。但是Jim，Jim如此不同，他典型的人类外貌，他独特的人类思维方式，还有他的笑容……噢，他的笑容真是……

“Spock，你刚刚在干嘛？待机休息吗？你穿的什么衣服？”Spock猛地睁开眼睛，发现Jim一丝不挂地跪坐在他面前，满脸好奇地盯着他看。

“否定的，我在冥想，这是冥想袍。”Spock强迫自己的眼光从Jim身上移开。

“什么是冥想？”Jim穷追不舍地继续问。

“我无法通用语详细解释，只有懂得瓦肯语和瓦肯文化，才能理解。”但Spock发现自己的目光难以离开Jim的面孔和身体。

“果然是瓦肯制造！”Jim一副了然的样子。

“否定的，用制造这个词语并不准确。”

“你可真够奇怪的。”

“Jim，你为什么不穿衣服。”

“这里是我家，我完全可以不穿衣服。”

“但我以为在人类习俗中，在陌生人面前不穿衣服是非常失礼的。”

“你是Spock，你不是陌生人，你甚至都算不上是人。而且你是Pike派来的，我觉得这完全没问题。”

Spock略带困惑地看着Jim，一言不发。的确，Jim说得并没有错，他是半瓦肯半人类，的确算不上真正的人类。人类只有在史前时代会赤裸身体，而在瓦肯历史中，只有在Surak前时代，部分居住在熔炉沙漠西北方向的瓦肯部落会赤身裸体进行一切活动。但Spock发现自己完全不介意Jim效仿那些古代人类或者古代瓦肯部落，Jim是非常美丽的人类样本，Jim完全可以在自己面前展露他身体的任何部分，但仅限于在自己面前。如果Jim在别人面前也这样裸露身体，Spock觉得自己会难以忍受。

突然，Jim伸手撩起Spock的刘海，接着捏了捏Spock的耳朵。他若有所思地说道：“唔，什么也没有嘛……”

“我可以问你此举意图为何吗？”Spock在Jim捏他耳朵的时候，发现自己心跳比之前快了3.175倍，血液流动速度也增加到1.496倍。这让他既觉得有趣又有点羞愧，他一直以为他的人类血统并不会影响到他的瓦肯行为模式。

“呃，我就是只想看看你到底有什么不一样啦。我要去睡了，你还要继续冥想吗？”Jim打着呵欠问，并且用力眨了眨自己的眼睛。

“肯定的，我认为我在今晚需要进入深层次冥想。”Spock面无表情地说道，努力地让自己的心跳平复下来。

“那好吧，你在早上我醒来之前会结束待机吧？”Jim最后问道。

“肯定的，我会为你准备符合人类口味的早餐。”Spock发现自己无意去纠正Jim不准确的用语。

“Cool，你真是棒呆了！”Jim高兴地转身走进自己的卧室。

看着Jim的身影消失在门后，Spock再次进入冥想。Jim看起来是如此湿润而美丽。美丽，是的，Jim完全可以用美丽非凡来形容。Jim的皮肤散发着大量的热气和湿气，精致圆润的耳廓因为洗澡微微呈现红色，头发因为半干而变成金棕色，蔚蓝色的眼睛犹如大海般纯净，还有Jim那软趴趴的卧在他阴部稀疏的棕色毛发里的稚嫩阴茎。Jim还没有进行割礼，他粉嫩的阴茎头部还藏在他柔嫩的包皮里面，相比自己的阴茎，Jim的阴茎显得如此小巧可爱。Spock感觉一股热流从他的小腹冲向他的阴茎，他的阴茎勃起了——他尚未到瓦肯性成熟期，他的阴茎不该在这时候勃起，这不合逻辑。Spock只能再次努力控制心神，勉强自己进入深层次冥想。

 

5、the fifth time

Jim以一种异常乖巧柔顺的样子半躺在床上看着他，一边玩弄着自己青涩稚嫩的阴茎，一边向Spock招手。Spock突然觉得一阵口干舌燥，他恍恍惚惚地地爬上了床，侧卧在Jim的身边，眼睛一错不错地盯着Jim。Jim的双颊因为自慰而变得绯红，湿润的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，原本浅粉色的嘴唇变得鲜艳欲滴。

Spock伸出一只手轻抚上Jim的脸颊，少年呢喃着他的名字，小猫似的用脸颊在他的掌心轻轻蹭动着。Spock一把抱过Jim的身体，少年顺从地躺在了他怀里，半仰着头看着他。Spock拉过Jim的手，让Jim并起中指和食指，然后用自己的手指反复摩擦着Jim的手指。

Jim抱在怀里亲吻的感觉真好，Spock从来没有感到如此的充实和圆满。满足感胀满了Spock的胸口，他难以克制地用自己敏感的指尖轻抚过Jim身体的每一寸肌肤。

少年纤细的脖子，柔软的腰肢，浑圆的臀部，还有那可爱的小巧的阴茎，每一个地方都让Spock爱不释手。他轻柔地撸动着Jim脆弱的包皮，让躲藏在里面的粉嫩龟头慢慢露了出来。Spock时而轻轻地在揉捏着Jim的龟头，时而加重力量撸动Jim的茎身，时而慢慢把玩Jim小小的双球。

Jim的阴茎变得坚硬通红，少许前液从前端的小孔中涌出，让整个阴茎泛着迷人的光泽。Jim涨红着脸满眼迷醉地发出一声声喘息，不断要求Spock快点再快点。瞬间，少年高亢地呻吟了一声，射在了Spock手中。

Spock将手拿到嘴边舔一下，Jim的精液非常稀薄，带着Jim身上独特的少年气息。Spock再也无法忍耐，抓过Jim的双手，放在自己早已充血的阴茎上使劲揉搓着。Jim用一种着迷的眼光看着Spock粗大笔直而且带有双重冠状沟的深绿色阴茎，并且舔了舔自己殷红的嘴唇，接着就伏趴在Spock腿上，张口把Spock的龟头含在了嘴里。

Spock的阴茎太大了，仅仅是龟头就把Jim的嘴巴撑得满满的。虽然Jim技巧全无，但是Jim还是不断地努力吞咽着。聚集在口中的津液太多，来不及咽下的就顺着Jim的嘴巴留到了脖子和胸口上，让Jim看起来无比色情。Jim的口腔是如此的温暖、湿润，Spock已经顾不上Jim的感受，开始向前戳刺着Jim的喉咙，希望Jim能含得更深。

Spock知道自己坚持不了多久了，在他即将喷发时，他将阴茎从Jim口中抽出。浓稠的精液一股一股地射在Jim的脸上、头发上，把Jim的眼睫毛和刘海都打湿了。Jim用手擦了擦脸上的精液，傻傻地笑着叫Spock的名字。

“Spock！Spock！醒醒！快醒醒！”Jim涨红着脸推搡着Spock的肩膀。

Spock睁开眼睛，发现自己居然在冥想中睡着了，而且还做了关于Jim的色情之梦。梦中主角本人正光溜溜地站在他面前，他自己也因为刚才的梦濡湿了裤裆，而且他的阴茎还在持续地勃起中。Spock不由得脸唰的一下绿了，他只能站起身，将双手背在身后，让宽大的冥想袍遮住自己的尴尬。 

“Spock，我刚刚经历了我人生中的第一次梦遗，但是奇怪的是，我梦遗的对象居然不是热辣小妞，而是你！”Jim大惊小怪地对着Spock叫嚷。

Spock努力控制着自己的血液，以免自己的脸变得更绿。他故作镇定地开口道：“Jim，这确实让人出乎意料。”

“是的，我也觉得好奇怪！我为什么会对着自己的保姆AI梦遗。”

“Jim，麻烦你解释一下为什么你称呼我为你的保姆AI。”

“难道你不是吗？妈妈让Pike找来的保姆AI？”

“是Pike让我来的，但我并非AI，我是他的学生兼下属。”

“等等，你是真正的瓦肯人！Holy Shit！我一直在碰你，在你面前赤身裸体，甚至还摸了你的耳朵！这不会引发外交事件吧！”Jim睁大了眼睛，显得惊讶又紧张，脸变得红透了，就像熟透了的番茄。

“Jim，我认为不会。首先，我并没有反感你碰触我；其次，我发现你的容貌和裸体具有非常高的审美价值；再次，刚刚我也同样梦到了你。我认为我们共同做了一个梦，导致我们两个都同时梦遗了。”Spock努力解释着。

“什么？Oh，My God！为什么会有这样的事情发生！”Jim不敢置信地用手扶住自己的额头，接着又抚摸自己的脸颊，恨不得找个地方躲起来。

Spock看着满面羞愧的Jim心里充满了保护欲和满足感，他平静地说道：“虽然这不合逻辑，但是排除一切不可能，剩下不管多难以置信，一定就是真相。” 

“什么？什么真相？”Jim既惊讶又困惑地盯着Spock

“Jim，如果你不介意，我想跟你融合，感知一下你的大脑。”Spock举起右手，张开他的手指。

“我当然不介意，但这到底怎么回儿事情……”

Jim话还没说完，Spock就把手指紧紧地摁在了Jim的融合点上，嘴里念出那句亘古不变的咒语：“我的心智就是你的心智，我们的思想成为一体……”

 

+1、Spock S'chn T'gai私人日志 2251，July，1，AM 5:40

《James•Tiberius•Kirk思维习惯及行为模式研究报告》 作者：Spock S'chn T'gai

本报告详细记录了2246年6月30日2000时至2251年7月1日0200时，本人与James•Tiberius•Kirk的所有接触及行为互动。对比提交给Christopher•Pike上校《人类思维习惯及行为模式研究报告》，本文叙述有较大的不同，主要针对James•Tiberius•Kirk此特殊的人类样本进行分析和阐述。

……

我第一次碰触到Jim的时候，我的katra就已经认定他就是我的T'hy'la。虽然当时尚且年轻的我未曾察觉，但是这激发了我们两人同时的性唤起，并且让我们的梦进行同步。随后当我第一次利用瓦肯心灵融合术进入Jim大脑之后，Jim那就像瓦肯太阳一样明亮灿烂的金色思维就照亮了我的整个世界。我们的心灵和大脑自动就链接在了一起，无须任何外力的帮助。我能看见那条结实、坚韧、粗大的金色链接将我们牢牢绑在一起。

……

Jim给予我的爱，是我所拥有过的最美好的感情。他给我的满足感和归属感甚至连我的母亲都无法企及。Jim是如此的与众不同，出类拔萃。于他，我不再是半瓦肯半人类的Spock，也不再是星舰学院高材生Spock。我只是Spock，独一无二的，他的Spcok。用他的话来形容：我们密不可分，我们牢不可破，我们永远一体。

……

综上所述，James•Tiberius•Kirk一个难得的人类样本，在我第一次见到他的时候，已经被他深深吸引。其除外表具备较高的审美欣赏值之外，同时其行为方式尤为的不合逻辑但极具人类特有的创造力。对比其他大部分人类的记录数据，该样本思维方式尤其令人着迷，他的跳跃性思维和想象力难以用通用语进行准确描述。我高度怀疑我个人感情可能会使得我在报告中采用的词汇上大于49.836%是对该人类样本的赞誉，但我认为，欣赏并且称赞自己的T'hy'la是完全符合逻辑的。

 

PS：再次感谢Pike中将在2246年6月30日1402时因无法找到Kirk准将要求的保姆AI而派遣我去爱荷华的决定。因此，我认为在每年的这个时候按照人类礼节习俗给Pike中将送一束匿名鲜花是符合逻辑的。尽管中将的副官及夫人Ms.NO.1对此颇有微词，但我已告知她不用担心。毕竟在她的严格管控下，Pike中将出轨的几率小于0.97362%。


	2. 《妈妈们的对决》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W妈和A妈的第一次见面，两个性格截然不同的麻麻，会怎么看待自己儿子链接的事情呢？后附小彩蛋！

“Christopher•Pike，你他妈给我滚出来！为什么我离开地球2个星期，我13岁的儿子就跟个什么见鬼地方来的瓦肯人结婚了？你他妈最好给我解释清楚！”Winona一脚踹开Pike办公室的大门，怒气冲冲地走到Pike面前，一掌拍在Pike的桌上，让本来平稳的水晶定向仪乱抖个不停*。

“Winona，你冷静一点，事情并非是你想象那样……”Pike面露尴尬地说道。

“吾之子来自Vulcan的ShiKahr，他并不来自于‘什么见鬼地方’，Kirk女士。”Pike还没来得及开口，一个沉稳有力的男声就在Winona身后响起。

Winona转过头，看见一名高大瘦削的中年瓦肯男子，面无表情但双眼灼灼生辉，看起来非常严肃、理性，带着瓦肯人特有的冷静克制。“你是谁？”她问道。

“吾乃Vulcan星驻地球大使Sarek，Spock之父，这是吾妻Amanda。”

“很高兴认识你，Kirk女士。”站在Sarek身边那名穿着朴素却非常美丽的纤细女子优雅地对着Winona微笑。

“抱歉，我并不想冒犯你们或者冒犯瓦肯文化。但是我儿子才13岁，这事情太扯淡了！”Winona狠狠剜了一眼故作镇静的Pike，告诉Pike这次他死定了。 Pike见状，嘴角扯了个官方假笑。

“Kirk女士，吾子Spock与令子James的链接超出了我们的预期。因此我将此事告知了瓦肯长老会的T'pau女士，她对此事见解独到而深刻。”

“啊哈，所以这事情还上升到星际纠纷了？你们想对我儿子做什么？”自从飞车事件之后，Winona就发誓绝不会让自己的儿子再受到半点伤害和委屈。

“Kirk女士，吾与吾妻愿意承担James成年之前的所有生活费用和学习费用，并且James将与Spock一样拥有我们的遗产继承权，同时James还可以获得跟Spock同数量的氏族财产分配额度……”

“BullShit！你哪只尖耳朵听见我要把儿子卖给你了！？”Winona打断了Sarek的话，眼里带着恼怒和不可置信。而Sarek面无表情地挑了挑他上扬的眉毛，用一种不可理喻的眼神看着Winona，气氛陡然一下变得剑拔弩张。

“Sarek，吾夫，请你让我来跟Kirk女士谈谈吧。”Sarek身边的Amanda，并拢食指和中指，轻轻勾过Sarek的手指。她那双温和的巧克力色眼睛带着爱意看了Sarek一眼，继而带着一丝歉意看向Winona。“今天能见到你，是我们的荣幸，Kirk女士。不过可以的话，我希望能叫你Winona。可以吗，Winona？”

Winona没有说话，只是咬着嘴唇看着Amanda。

“Winona，请你千万不要误解Sarek的话语。他只是想告诉你，我们家庭以及整个氏族都非常重视Jim以及Jim与Spock的链接，他们是T'hy'la。这是一种即使是在瓦肯也非常稀少而珍贵的链接。如果一个氏族里面有人能找到自己的T'hy'la，并与之链接，将是无上的荣耀。T'pau是我们氏族的现任族长，我们向她汇报此事是必须的。”

“那又如何？”

“我们之前没想到过Spock会和人类链接，更何况是T'hy'la链接。这种链接让两个孩子的身心都必须长久地相处在一起，才有利于他们的健康发育。特别是对于瓦肯人来说尤为重要，他们不可能长时间分离。我从某个可靠渠道得知，你曾考虑过将Jim送到Tarsus IV，因为你的妹妹被派驻到那里进行长期科学考察。虽然Spock自己在星舰学院的课业才刚刚开始，但他一定会跟着Jim去任何Jim要去的地方。我不认为一个新兴的殖民地星球适合他们成长，而恰好Sarek任大使期间，我们会一直待在洛杉矶。所以我和Sarek非常自愿照顾Jim并承担Jim的一切费用，希望你能考虑把Jim留在洛杉矶。”Amanda面带诚恳对Winona说。

“Jim应该跟家人在一起！”见鬼，这个女人是怎么知道她有打算把Jim送去Tarsus IV？Winona突然发现眼前这个美丽的女人并不如她外貌一般纤弱。

“Winona，我们已经是Jim的家人了，现在我们也是你的家人。”Amanda露出了一个温柔甜美的微笑。“而且我保证我们会把Jim照顾得好好的，不会让他受一点委屈。”

“可我认为他还是应该跟自己有血缘关系的家人在一起……”连Winona自己都觉得这样的反驳显得有点苍白无力。

“T'hy'la链接是比亲人更亲密的链接，它甚至超越了血缘。它类似于地球上说的灵魂伴侣，但比灵魂伴侣更加浓烈深厚，因为他们身体和心灵都绑定在了一起。我拥有与Sarek的婚姻链接，这段链接让我感到安全、满足、快乐，”Amanda脸上露出了幸福而陶醉的神情，然后转过头深深地看了Sarek一眼，“但我想，那仍不及Jim和Spock现在所感受到的十分之一。”

眼前这个女人的话语是如此的温和，但是却是如此的有力。每一句话都深入了Winona的内心。

是的，Winona能理解。她记得在茫茫宇宙中发现那个人就是自己的唯一，而自己也是他的唯一，那种热烈而喜悦的美好感受。因为她就是这样与George走到了一起。况且Tarsus IV的确不适合Jim，她一直认为Kodos是个刚愎自用的混蛋。也许让Jim留在洛杉矶是一个不错的选择，而且这里还有Pike。

或许是看出了Winona内心的动摇，Amanda走上前一步，轻柔地拉起Winona的双手。“放心把Jim交给我们吧，不仅是我们，Spock也会照顾好他的T'hy'la。”她温暖的手紧紧地握住Winona的手，“Jim需要一个适合他的男性榜样伴随他成长，我觉得留在洛杉矶，Pike上校一定也会非常乐意经常见到Jim的。每次你和Sam回到地球，你们可以尽情地跟Jim相处一段愉快的时光而不用担心你们不在地球的时候他又犯了什么事情。我能解决Spock的叛逆期，我相信我也能处理好Jim的事情。Jim是个非常棒的孩子，聪明、开朗、逗人喜爱，我和Sarek第一眼见到他，就非常非常地喜欢他。”

“好吧，我会考虑你的建议，但是我必须看看Jim的意思……”Winona话还没说完，办公室门突然被打开了。

“妈妈！”Jim像个金色小炮弹似的冲了进来，虽然跑得一瘸一拐但是异常欢快地扑到了Winona的怀里。“我太想你了！见到你真好！”小脸因为刚刚的奔跑而涨得红红的。

Winona用力地抱了抱自己儿子，再亲了亲他的额头。“所以，这两周你过得怎么样？”

“简直不能够再棒了！Spock刚才酷毙了！他用了瓦肯武术和神经掐，把几个跟我们打架的人几秒钟就放倒了！我绝对要学那个！绝对！”Jim兴奋地冲着Winona嚷嚷着。

“Jim，很高兴你对瓦肯武术和瓦肯神经掐产生了强烈的兴趣，明日起我会在我们的体能训练中加入这两项。但是学习它们并非是为了攻击别人。”一个清亮而沉稳的声音响起。

Winona仔细地看了看跟在Jim身后的那名英俊的瓦肯少年。哦，永恒不变的锅盖头和尖耳朵，但是他有一双温和的巧克力色大眼睛，他一定就是Spock。那双眼睛带着些许宠溺看着Jim，同时透着一丝对Jim的无可奈何和担忧。

“得了，Spock，你知道我们是怎么才会跟他们打架的！他们欺负一位老人！”Jim撅着嘴争辩道。

“Jim，我为拥有你这样富有正义感而且热心助人的T'hy'la而感到骄傲。但是如果你下次能不再这么莽撞行事，那么你的脚踝也不会在战斗一开始遭受到肌肉和软组织的扭伤。从而也不用让你‘丢脸的’被我抱着回来。”Spock原本面无表情的脸上露出一闪而过的心疼之色。他在Jim面前蹲了下来，用手轻轻地来回抚摸Jim略微红肿的脚踝。“T'hy'la，你的疼痛亦是我的疼痛。我对你的受伤感到非常抱歉，保护你是我必须的责任。”

“Spock，你完全不用担心什么，我没那么脆弱。” Jim有点害羞地拉起Spock，“好吧，我们或许下次我们该制定一些战术，比如暗号什么的。” 

“Spock，James，看到你们安好，我们甚为欣慰。但是Spock你应在纠纷开始前就制止Jim，而不是放任他参与其中，他还太年幼。”Sarek不赞同地说道。

“父亲，母亲，我感到很抱歉，我未能……”Spock面露羞愧地说。

“好了，Sarek，他们只是小男孩。Spock，这是Jim的妈妈，Winona•Kirk女士。”

Spock举起右手摆出瓦肯人独有的手势向Winona致意，Winona眯着眼睛上下打量了一番Spock，开口说道：“好吧，小子，你暂时过关了。”

 

——The End——

 

小彩蛋1：  
“所以，Spock，以后Jim就需要你多照顾了。”  
“尽可放心，吾兄，我会照顾好Jim。”  
“我已经给你开了一系列清单，上面有Jim所有的过敏源及潜在过敏源，你一定要收好。”  
“已铭记在我脑中。”  
“Spock，Bro，你知道么，我当初学宇宙生物学，就是为了想知道这个宇宙中到底有什么是Jim不过敏的！”  
“非常了解，Sam。”

小彩蛋2：  
“For god’s sake！我的眼睛！Jim，你就一秒钟都不能离开那个地精吗？！我不想一回到宿舍就看见你俩在滚床单好吗！”  
“McCoy学员，我不认为在Jim感冒的时候，我会与他进行……按照你的说法‘滚床单’”。  
“嗨，Bones，Spock给我脱衣服，只是为了帮我量体温。放轻松点，好吗？”  
“滚！”

小彩蛋3：  
“所以，Nero已经被你们解决掉了。”  
“是哒~~我和Spock的第一个任务就是解决掉了他！”  
“Jim，得知你和年轻的我早已结合，并且没有经历Tarsus IV事件，我倍感欣慰。这个宇宙有太多事情出乎我的意料。”  
“Selik，你有很多很多哒时间来适应它！”  
“拭目以待，Jim。”


End file.
